teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_nickelodeon_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Cream Kitty
Ice Cream Kitty is a mutant cat/ice cream hybrid that was found by April when she was a stray cat. She is voiced by Kevin Eastman. Physical appearance As a normal cat, she was a stray tabby cat with brown stripes, beige fur, some injuries, a torn ear, and wrinkled whiskers. As a mutant, she is combined with Neapolitan ice cream. Her head consists of strawberry, with her torso and arms as vanilla, and her tail and lower body as chocolate. She whiskers have some white and brown markings. History Season 2 Ice Cream Kitty first appeared in Of Rats and Men. She was first seen as a normal cat, chasing a rat. She then let April pick her up because she is adorable and wants to find the poor animal a home. As Casey and April ride off with the cat, Irma is seemingly attacked by a giant rat. When the two arrived in the lair, April asked them if they could watch over her cat. Donnie is a little suspicious, but Mikey is so excited and overjoyed that he wants her so bad. He cuddles the cat and lets her lick his ice cream cone. When he asked if they could keep her, Donnie says about Splinter being a rat. As Donnie argued at Casey for commenting about the cat attacking and eating Splinter, Mikey suddenly noticed the cat licking mutagen topped with ice cream. Mikey, horrified of what he's done, watches the cat glowing and seemingly dies as she melts. Mikey becomes saddened into thinking she's dead. However, she's alright, but normally. Ice Cream Kitty reveals she's now a mutant ice cream/cat hybrid as she meows. Mikey, even more horrified, tries to hide her from April and the others. He places her in the freezer and dubs her "Ice Cream Kitty". She likes the freezer as she licks Mikey, leaving some ice cream on his face as he licks it. He then begins to lick her for tasting so good. Later on, he keeps hiding her from his brothers, April and Casey (even Splinter). As the Turtles prepare to stop The Rat King, Mikey brings Ice Cream Kitty with him in a cooler. During the fight, Falco caught them as he controls Splinter. Luckily, Mikey throws the cooler as it releases Ice Cream Kitty. She lands right on Falco and brutally scratches him several times. He gets her off as he proceeds to escape, while letting his giant rats doing the work. When Donnie discovered her, he asked if that's April's cat, to which Mikey immediately said, "Absolutely not!" When a giant rat was trying to kill Mikey, Ice Cream Kitty quickly saved him as she attacks the rat. The rodent then tries to devour her, but finds her not good and spits her out. Mikey then hugs her for saving her, then licks her again. Upon seeing this, Donnie tells Mikey that they'll talk about the situation later. Ice Cream Kitty returns in Mazes & Mutants. She seems to be friends with Splinter, considering giving him a cheesesicle. In Newtralized!, she gives Raph an ice pack for Casey's head. In Pizza Face, she gives Mikey a cheesesicle so he can make pizza. When Mikey locked up one of Pizza Face's minions in the freezer, Ice Cream Kitty turns her head around to scare him. She seemingly attacked him as the fridge shakes. She makes another appearance in The Invasion. She helps Mikey by knocking out Kraang Subprime with the freezer's door. Later, Mikey tries to take Ice Cream Kitty with her to move out of town. However, Ice Cream Kitty refuses to go. When she finally accepts it, Mikey places her in a cooler with two pizza boxes to keep her cold. Trivia *Her voice actor, Kevin Eastman, is one of the creators of the Ninja Turtles. *It is interesting to note that when Splinter saw her, he wasn't afraid, despite being a rat. *According to Kevin Eastman, Ice Cream Kitty was meant to be the 2012 version of Klunk. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Mutants Category:Mutant mammals Category:Female characters Category:Mutant food Category:Pets